


Road Trip

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Road Trip

“Gracie, come on, hurry up. We’re only going on a road trip, what’s taking you so long?” Hannah called out from the lounge room.

“Give me a minute, I’m almost ready,” Grace called back, causing quite a racket from the bedroom. “Found them!”

Walking into the lounge room, Grace showed Hannah the handful of CD’s she found. “Road trip music for lovers,” Grace said, emphasising the last word, making Hannah giggle softly.

“You’re such a goose,” Hannah replied, standing up and placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“You love it,” Grace replied, wrapping Hannah up in her arms and pulling her close.

“I do,” Hannah replied, enjoying the feeling of being held by the blonde.

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road, driving in whatever direction one of them wanted to travel in.

“Turn left up here,” Grace said, changing the CD.

“Okay babe,” Hannah replied, smiling at the blonde, happy to comply.

“I was thinking that when we get tired, maybe we could just pull into a hotel or something instead of heading back, make our trip last longer,” Grace suggested, looking to the brunette.

“That sounds like a good idea; it’s more time we get to spend together.”

“Who else would you want to spend time with? I’m amazing,” Grace said, laughing at herself.

“Amazing you are,” Hannah agreed, not able to keep the smile off her face.

“What are you smiling at?” Grace asked.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. I feel as if I’m on top of the world. I have a wonderful fan-base and the most beautiful, amazing and talented girlfriend in the universe,” Hannah said, not able to stop blushing.

“I feel the same way too, you’re everything I want,” Grace responded, placing her hand on Hannah’s thigh and softly squeezing it.

Turning up the music, they drove along the road singing loudly to the music. Turning onto a dirt road, they continued to sing to the music before Grace turned it down slightly.

“Why’d you turn the music down?” Hannah asked, wanting an explanation.

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you,” Grace replied, placing her hand back on Hannah’s thigh.

“I love you too,” Hannah replied, giving the hand on her thigh a quick squeeze.

Driving for another ten minutes, Grace looked out the open window at the empty area around them.

“I think we should play a game of sorts, for every living thing we see, we lose one piece of clothing and the first one to point out the animal or person gets to choose which piece of clothing the other one loses,” Grace said, raking her eyes over Hannah’s form.

“I’m not going to drive down the road naked Grace!” Hannah exclaimed pulling the car over.

“Why not?” Grace pouted.

“Because I’ll have to keep my eyes on the road and not on you while driving. Do you know how hard that is going to be?”

“Consider it a test then,” Grace smirked, pulling a can of drink out of her bag and taking a sip before offering it to Hannah.

Driving along the road again, Hannah kept her eyes peeled for any living things. Driving over a bump in the road, Grace missed her mouth while trying to take a sip of her drink and spilt the sticky liquid down the front of her shirt. 

“Crap!” Grace exclaimed, pulling at the front of her shirt.

“Oh look, a bird, time to lose the shirt Gracie,” Hannah said, chuckling softly.

“I don’t see a bird anywhere,” Grace responded, looking at her shirt.

“It was there, lose the shirt my dear,” Hannah said, slowing the car down as she watched Grace strip out of the sticky shirt.

Looking out of the windows and keeping an eye on their surroundings, they were both intent on playing the game. 

“There’s another bird,” Hannah said, pointing to the colourful animal.

“Shoot! What item of clothing am I going to lose now?” Grace asked, not impressed that Hannah was still fully dressed.

“Lose the pants now,” Hannah winked, stopping the car to let Grace strip.

“This game is not turning out to be as fun as I expected it to be,” Grace replied, tossing her pants on the backseat.

“This game is actually really enjoyable, I have a hot, almost naked girl in my passenger seat, what’s not to like?” Hannah smugly replied, watching Grace frown.

Driving again, Grace looked to Hannah and placed her hand back on her girlfriend’s thigh, moving her hand slowly back and forth as she began to caress her softly. Getting bolder, Grace moved her hand close to Hannah’s crotch and began to softly run her fingers over her girlfriend’s centre.

Watching Hannah’s hand grip the steering wheel harder and her knuckles turn white, Grace knew what effects she was causing.

“Grace, that is really distracting,” Hannah said through clenched teeth.

“Don’t you like it baby?” Grace sexily spoke into Hannah’s ear, causing a shudder to run down the girl’s back.

“I think I’m going to like it too much,” Hannah responded, moving Grace’s hand before she crashed the car. 

“We have a backseat,” Grace quipped, watching Hannah’s cheeks turn pink.

“I know we do and I think you might want to get dressed again, there is a service station up ahead,” Hannah replied, pointing to the sign.

Putting her clothes back on, they pulled into the service station and used the bathroom.

“I’ll be out in a minute or two, I’m going to clean my shirt,” Grace responded, watching Hannah walk out of the small, brick restroom.

Dabbing her shirt with a wet hand towel, Grace cleaned away the spilt soda. Feeling something crawling up her leg, she looked down and screamed as she saw a medium sized spider climbing up her pants leg. Screaming again, she threw the wet hand-towel at it. “Get off, get off, get off,” she said, shaking it off her legs as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

Running into the toilet block, Hannah saw the spider on the floor and squished it before taking her crying girlfriend into her arms. “It’s okay sweetie, it’s gone now,” Hannah calmly said, knowing how much arachnids scared the blonde.

“It… it was cra… crawling up my leg,” Grace responded, burying her face in Hannah’s neck.

Rubbing Grace’s back in a soothing motion until she calmed down, Hannah wiped away the last of her girlfriend’s tears and gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek. 

“Want to go find somewhere to stay tonight?” Hannah asked, knowing Grace still wasn’t fully calmed down.

“Yeah,” Grace responded, feeling Hannah wrap an arm around her waist as they left the restroom. 

The End ~


End file.
